1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved flashlight holder apparatus wherein the same is arranged to conveniently mount a flashlight for access thereto relative to a motorcycle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle riders, and frequently police officers and the like, utilize a motorcycle as an official vehicle in performance of duties. The orientation of the flashlight structure must be of ease of access and simultaneously of secure mounting of the flashlight relative to the motorcycle structure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for mounting structure arranged to provide for convenient access to the associated flashlight. The prior art has utilized various flashlight holder structure and such may be exemplified and found in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,769 to Hunley, Jr. et al. wherein a single C-shaped clamp mounts to a tripod structure having magnets thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,768 to Thul sets forth a flashlight holder structure mounted to a bracket organization utilizing suction cups for its securement to an underlying surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,927 to Von Feldt sets forth clamp structure for securing a flashlight relative to a handle bar member of a bicycle member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved flashlight holder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.